psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski i kemping
Uwaga! To jest collab z Chye i Toy . Prosimy o nie edytowanie go . Z góry dzięki . Rozdział 1 Psi Patrol właśnie wrócił po akcji. Byli zmęczeni i nie za bardzo wiedzieli co zrobić ze sobą. ''' '''Do tego szykował się duszny czerwiec. W bazie były powłączane wiatraki. Do tego ekipa Psiego Patrolu, była wręcz przemęczona! ''' -Co możemy zrobić Ryder?- spytała Dilara leżąc bezwładnie na pufie. -Właśnie?- spytała ziejąc Patty. -Przydałyby się nam wakacje...-oznajmił chłopak. -Ale zawsze wyjeżdżamy koniec czerwca początek lipca.- zauważyła Shiraz. -Owszem...- przytaknął ciszej Ryder. -Zatem jakieś pomysły?- zapytała West, która nie dawno przyjechała. -Szczerze...może jakiś kemping?- zasugerowała Delgado. -Tak! Byłoby świetnie.- ucieszyła się Ashira. -Ale gdzie...W naszym lesie grasuje Wataha Midnight.- wtrąciła się Skye. -Kto powiedział, że musimy tu?- zapytał Diego. -Hmmm..Jakaś puszcza może.- dodała Sarah. -LAS KALEDOŃSKI!!- wrzasnęła Lir i skoczyła na równe łapy. '''Pieski aż podskoczyły, lecz pomysł suczki nie był zły. -Możemy jechać Patrolowcem.- zasugerował brunet.- Pakujcie się pieski, wyruszamy w drogę.- oznajmił Ryder. -AUUU!- zawyły szczęśliwe pieski. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. Pieski spakowały się i czekały na Patrolowiec. Podekscytowanie sięgało zenitu. Maluchom ogony chodziły we wszystkie strony. W końcu nadjechał Patrolowiec, Ryder skinął głową na Chase’a by tamten zablokował drzwi. Gdy tak się stało. Piesek wrócił do chłopaka. Psi Patrol oraz przyjaciele załadowali bagaże i wskoczyli do wozu. Ruszyli! Minęło trochę czasu, jazda była męcząca i dłuuuga. Gdyż trwała ona, prawie 2 tygodnie! W końcu dostali się na miejsce! Pieski wyskoczyły i odetchnęły jakże świeżym, przyjemnym powietrzem. Dookoła panowała cisza. Pieski merdały ogonami, Ryder siedział w progu objęty kolanami i się uśmiechnął. Chwilę później doszła do niego Katie, która pomagała się pieskom rozpakowywać. Ryder wskazał na Nicki, Rocky'ego, Eco, Hope by złożyli namioty. Pieski pokiwały głowami. Annie odwróciła się i spytała chłopaka: -Ryder...Tu nie straszy?- spytała cicho. -Taaak! Straszy! O północy przychodzą zombie i porywają panienki!- odparła Tetradi z przekorą. -AA!- pisnęła Annie. -Nie drzyj się tak.- odparła Slend i odeszła. Pieski zaczęły rozkładać namioty i przygotowywać się do zabawy. -Pomożesz mi w rozkładaniu?-zapytała Nora -Pewnie!-powiedział Axe -Emmmm.... Mi też byś mógł pomóc he he....-powiedział Marshall który zaplatał się w śpiworze. Pieski wybuchnęły śmiechem * Zmiana sceny odznaka Marshalla Wieczór się zbliżał, Ryder za pomocą Marshalla, Laiki, Sage'a i Niki rozpalili ognisko. Niektórym było chłodno, zatem poszli po śpiwory, słychać w oddali było huczenie sów, granie świerszczy. Do tego Ryder poszedł do swego namiotu i...wyjął pianki oraz kiełbaski! ''' -Victor! Kaiden! Maximus! Znajdźcie patyki.- poprosił brunet. -Tak jest Ryder!- odparli. -Ryder...Ale to puszcza...nie powinno się jej naruszać.- zaczęła zmartwiona Hope. '''Eco popatrzył się na nią i pokiwał głową. -Wiem...Ale Kiltt załatwiła nam pozwolenie, ciężko było lecz się udało.- dodał chłopak. -Dzięki Kiltt!- podziękowali. Kiltt schyliła główkę w podziękowaniu. Nieopodal było parę ogromnych starych leżących konarów, użyli je by siedzieć, a później by zabezpieczyć obozowisko. Z krzaków wyszli Victor, Kaiden no i Maximus z całą masą patyków. ''' -Świetna robota pieski.- pochwalił Ryder. -Dzięki !-odparły pieski. '''Thunder właśnie rozstawiała namiot. -Siema kotuś! Pomóc Ci?-zapytał ze słodkimi oczkami Smav i przy okazji przytulił ukochaną -Cześć ..... No mógłbyś.-powiedziała i zepchnęła go delikatnie . Zadowolony psiak zaczął w podskokach . -Serio?-zapytała ze śmiechem Zuzia. -Głupek,ale to mój głupek-powiedziała * Zmiana sceny odznaka łapki Beeck,Ally,Rambo,Mira i Shiny rozkładali namioty -Ej.... Przypomina to namiot co nie ?-zapytał Rambo . I wskazał na... nie wiadomo co. -Oczywiście !-powiedziała Ally przytuliła się do niego -Puszczę pawia !-powiedziała Beeck -Przytulasy są fajne!-powiedział Jackie . On i Beeck się zarumienili. -UUU!- zaczęła Junio. -A Ty i Fuergo to co?-spytał się szczeniaczek. -Eeeeee...-zaczęła Junio wywracając wzrok.-My? Ha ha ha! Bardzo zabawne Jackie! Bardzo!- odpowiedziała suczka, ostatnie słowo powiedziała z sarkazmem,. -Ej! Będą pianki!- oblizała się Ally. -UUuu..- odparły szczeniaki. -Ja będę przy ognisku pierwszy!- krzyknął głośno Hopper. -Nah ah!- zaprzeczyła Spring. Jednak prowadzenie obięła Junio i wygrała wyścig. Usiadła obok rodziców, po czym nadziała piankę. ' -Ach..Mówiłam.- zaśmiała się najpierw unosząc oczy do góry. -*Yawn* - ziewnął Rambo i opadł na łapkę Viki. -Ardo! Zagrasz na gitarze?- podskoczyła Tomira i zamerdała ogonkiem. -Eee...nie jestem dobry...-zaczął Ardo. -Proszę kochanie!- dodała błagalnym tonem. -Ok.- uśmiechnął się. Poszedł do swojego namiotu i wrócił z gitarą. I zaczął grać. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Arda. -To była wspaniała noc. A to dopiero początek.- zaczął Ryder po czym położył rękę na ledwo przytomnej Katie. -Mamy już iść do namiotów Ryder sir?- spytał Chase. -Jak chcecie, my już pójdziemy. -dodał chłopak. '''Raptem Chase wyprostował się poczuł coś na sobie! Lecz gdy chwilę powęszył i położył wzrok w prawy dolny róg ujrzał Everest, która zasnęła na jego ramieniu. Piesek od razu się zarumienił. ' -Emm...Everest?- zaczął Snowstorm lekko podirytowany. 'Husky podskoczyła i wstała, ziewnęła przeciągle i odpowiedziała. ' -Ok wybacz brat. Chodź skarbie. - odparła na początku Everest ze skruchą. Potem zwróciła się do Chase'a i dotknęła ogonem jego podbródka. Oczarowany piesek poszedł za nią. Weszli do namiotu, który był w dwóch kolorach turkusowym i granatowym. Na każdej połówce widniał znaczek pieska. -Ach...musimy kiedyś poszukać jakiegoś strumyka.- zaczęła marzycielsko Victoria i oparła się na Gray'u. -Zgodzę się.- uśmiechnął się piesek. -Mamo...możemy iść spać?- spytali ziewając Scott, Scotty i Mufin. -Oczywiście, idźcie pierwsi.- zaczęła Victoria i czule pyskiem dotknęła szczeniąt by ruszyły. -Nic bym nie zamienił z tego co mam.- rozmarzył się Gray. -Ja też.- zaczęła suczka rasy Husky. Wstała i musnęła Gray'a ogonem. Odwróciła się idąc przez ramię i spytała.- Idziesz skarbie?- spytała i zachichotała. Po tych słowach pobiegł za nią. 'Każdy namiot par miał dwa kolory i odznaki lub znaczki na nich. ' -Ble...-wzdrygnęła się Domingo. -Nie przejmuj się.- próbowała pocieszyć Luka.-Idziesz spać? Robię sie powoli zmęczona.- zaznaczyła i jak na potwierdzenie otworzyła pyszczek by ziewnąć. -Ok.- uśmiechnęła się Luka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Luki. '''Prawie każdy już poszedł spać. Ognisko nadal się paliło. Przy nim siedziały Patty i Dilara. -Jutro chcę by dzień był fajniejszy, ale mam przeczucie, że coś się złego stanie.- westchnęła ciężko pod koniec Patty, jakby bała się tej złej rzeczy mającej nastąpić. -Oby nie...-dodała Dilara. Nagle Łajka Jakucka poderwała się i zastrzygła uszami a na twarzy pojawiło się zadowolenie. -Wiem! Co powiesz by zrobić Killen'owi i Zorro żart?- zapytała ze śmiechem i zamachała ogonem. -Pewnie! -dodała Dilara. - I Roger'owi. -Idziemy spać? Jutro przed nami wielki dzień.- zapytała z uśmiechem Patty. -Oki.- pokiwała żwawo łebkiem Dilara i poszły. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty. Psiaki smacznie spały. Jednak jeden z nich... wyszedł, a raczej wyszła z namiotu. 'Była to Slend nie chciało jej się spać. Na dworze oprócz światła gwiazd nie było innego. W namiocie Cayo przewracał się nie mógł spać. Wyszedł. Zdziwił się bardzo jak zauważył siedzącą Slend.' -Nie śpisz?- spytał, przy czym obejrzał się przez ramię i sprawdził czy nikogo nie zbudził. -Nie.- odpowiedziała sunia.-Ty także z tego co widzę. - dodała. -No, ba! Za gorąco jest!- odpowiedział Wilczak Czechosłowacki i odetchnął z ulgą gdy powiał wiatr.- A Ty czego nie mogłaś?- zapytał i przybliżył się do niej. -Ja...po prostu nie byłam zmęczona, a leżenie i przewracanie się z boku na bok nie jest takie super, prawda?- spytała. -No nie jest. - dodał. Sunia spojrzał się w gwiazdy a potem ciemny las. Cayo owinął ją ogonem. Suczka zarumieniła się. -Slend...-zaczął Cayo. Suczka przekrzywiła łebek czekając na odpowiedź. ' -Ja...-ciągnął Cayo a każde słowo bardziej oblewało go potem wbił łapy w ziemię. Sunia zmartwiła się zachowaniem. -Cię ko- - zaczął ale urwał. -Bardzo lubię...cieszę się, że mogę Ci pomagać.- dodał, lecz sunia miała wrażenie, że nie do końca oto mu chodzi. -Hmm...masz pomysł czym z Tomisą moglibyśmy postraszyć panienki?- spytała. -Może Jeff?- zaproponował psiak. '''Kundelka pokiwała głową z uznaniem. ' -I takie pytanie?- spytał Cayo. -Tak?- zapytała suczka. -Czy masz kogoś w Psim Patrolu na oku?- zapytał a jego głos ciut zabrzmiał uwodzicielsko. '''Najpierw Slend chwilę milczała, a pyszczek jej był bez wyrazu. Potem jakby trochę przeleciał gniew, jednak chwilę pomyślała i odparła spokojnie: -Możliwe...a co?- spytała i podeszła blisko pieska prawie dotykając jego pyska jej. -Nic, nic...-odparł i trochę poczuł się goręcej w swoim futrze niż w namiocie. -Oj Cayo...-odparła z politowaniem i dała mu przyjacielskiego kuksańca, po czym miał wrażenie, że przez chwilę położyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Oblał go rumieniec a serce waliło. -Cayo! A Tobie co?- zdziwiła się, w jej głosie oprócz zdziwienia przeplatała się nutka śmiechu. -Mi...nic...tak po prostu...he...he.- odpowiedział kończąc niezręcznym śmiechem. -*''Yawn*'' Idę spać. A Ty?- zapytała kierując się w stronę namiotu. -Ja też.- odpowiedział i ruszył za nią. Oba pieski wślizgnęły się do swoich namiotów. ' *Zmiana sceny odznaka Cayo. '''Słońce zaczęło wstawać nad lasem. Psiaki ziewając wstawały jedno po drugim. Zuzia wstała jako pierwsza i przygotowała pyszne śniadanie. ' -Cudowne jest skarbie! - pochwalił wylizywając miskę Axe. -Dzięki.- odpowiedziała liżąc go suczka. -Jakieś plany?- zapytał jedząc Chase. -Może...zrobimy jakąś grę?- zasugerowała West. -Ok! A jaką?- zapytał kończąc posiłek Owczarek Niemiecki. -Może...podchody!- odezwała się Alays. -Super pomysł!- powiedziały pieski. -Dobra ja przygotuję polecenia! - zgłosiła się Delilah. -Idę z Tobą!- zgłosił się Ares i pobiegł za nią. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Delili. '''Reszta piesków czekała przy obozowisku, aż nie dostali sygnału od Ryder'a. I pobiegły. Rozdział 2 Po strzałkach zobaczyły drogę do pierwszej kartki. W kilku skokach Tetradi skoczyła i znalazła pierwszą. ' -Weźcie koszyki i zbierzcie igły i grzyby, a wśród nich kolejna podpowiedź jest.- skończyła czytać. -Ok...a gdzie one są?- zdziwiła się Find. -Chyba tam! - wskazał ogonem Eco. '''Każdy z nich wziął. Niektórzy brali dwójkami, trójkami na nawet małymi grupkami. ' -Po co mamy znajdywać igły? Nie lepiej już grzyby! Igły powbijają się mi w opuszki!- jęknęła Annie. -Naprawdę?! Ojej jaka szkoda...-zadrwiła Tetradi. - To życie a nie bajka.- syknęła. -No przepraszam! Wielka wojownik się znalazła!- warknęła. -Chcesz oprócz igieł poczuć me zęby na twym karku!- warknęła. -Ej stop! - przerwał David i je rozdzielił.- Proszę choć ten raz.- dodał. -No dobra! UGH!- syknęły obydwie. '''Psiaki pobiegły i zaczęły szukać w poszyciu leśnym. -Ktoś mi powie gdzie to jest!?- burknął Hutch. -Powinno tu być.- odpowiedziała ojcu Athena. -MAM!- ucieszył się Solo. -Czytaj!- zamerdała ogonkiem Rossita. -Teraz weźcie koszyki ze sobą i pójdźcie prostą drogą a znajdziecie dębową czas lasu, a co w nim kolejną wskazówkę zdobędziecie!- odczytał Solo. Psiaki pobiegły. Sosny zaczęły rzednąć a pojawiały się dęby. W pewnym momencie Carlie znalazł kolejną wskazówkę. ' -Idźcie w górę strumyka a znajdziecie pierwszy mały skarb.- odpowiedział. -Ojej!- ucieszyła się Lavia. '''Psi Patrol pobiegł wraz z przyjaciółmi jego. Zbliżyli się blisko strumyka i poszli w jego górę. Biegli po jego skałkach. East chciał być obok West, lecz się poślizgnął i mało co nie runął po kamieniach w dół, lecz za obrożę chwyciła go West. ' -D-Dzięki.- uśmiechnął się rumieniąc. -Nie ma sprawy.- odpowiedziała West. '''Dalej ruszyli. Mech porastał kamyki a drzew upiększały drogę. W tym samym momencie zawołała Thunder. -Spójrzcie! Jest pudełko! To koniec?- powiedziała na początku z entuzjazmem lecz później była trochę zdziwiona. -Nie wiem...O jest kartka!- dodała Astro. - Wzięła ją i przeczytała. -Myślicie, że to koniec? To chyba nie wiecie, że jesteście w błędzie bo skarbu tak łatwo nie znajdziecie. Aby otworzyć skrzynię wyślijcie dwójkę piesków by ją otworzyć. -Ja pójdę!- zgłosił się Marshall. -Nie idziesz chyba tak beze mnie! Idę z Tobą!- dodała Laika. Po czym Dalmatyńczyk i Aidi po krótkim liźnięciu ruszyli w głąb lasu. ''' -Gdzie to jest...a w ogóle co to może być?- spytał się piesek. -Pewnie jakiś klucz.- odpowiedziała szukając Laika. '''W tym samym momencie odgarniając paprocie znalazła złoty klucz! -To nie było takie trudne.- uśmiechnęła się do siebie.- Mam!- zawołała i pobiegli. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Laiki. Przybiegli. ''' -JEJ! Dajcie!- podskoczyła Nika i otworzyła skrzynkę w niej była kolejna wskazówka oraz maleńki prowiant. -Jej jedzenie! - oblizał się Rubble. -Ciekawe co tu pisze?- zapytała się Timber i wyjmując kartkę przeczytała.- Do skarbu już nie jesteście daleko, ale takie ganianie może wzbudzić mały głód na co nieco, potem pójdźcie bardziej w góry skręcie w bok a dalej zobaczycie co. -Ok, ale najpierw zjedzmy. - zasugerował Phoenix. '''Psiaki usadawiając się na mchu zjadły i ruszyły dalej. Ku ich zaskoczeniu słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Wspinaczka z przerwami zajęła im większość czasu. -NO NIE! - jęknęła Annie.- Nigdy już nie wrócimy!- dodała. Wtem Via potknęła się o kamień i zobaczyła kartkę. ''' -No co tak późno? Skarb nie będzie czekał, i pewnie myślicie, że wspinaliście się tu na próżno, ale jesteście w błędzie bo zaraz go znajdziecie nim noc całkowicie spowije niebo. Wskazówkę by odnaleźć skarb trzeba szukać pieczołowicie, i uważajcie szybko jej nie znajdziecie! -Dobra, chodźmy szukamy!- zawołał Arctic. '''Psiaki rozproszyły się trochę po górze. Szukały prawie wszędzie a czas mijał nie ubłaganie. Gdy się zgromadziły w miejsce zbiórki miny miały nie tęgie. -Super! Możemy chyba tu przenocować!- syknął zirytowany Play. -I po co jedliśmy tak szybko te kanapki?- zasmucił się trochę Rubble. -I co teraz? Szukaliśmy już wszędzie.- zasmuciła się Nytrae. Phoenix liźnięciem pocieszył suczkę. ''' -Chyba, że...-zaczęła Lir.-Nytrae zejdź z tego mchu!- poprosiła po czym zamaszyście go odsunęła i ukazała się kartka! -NIE! OBESZLIŚMY CAŁĄ GÓRĘ WSZERZ, A GŁUPIA KARTKA BYŁA POD NASZYMI ŁAPAMI!? - zdenerwowała się Vitani. '''Psiaki uważały podobnie co suczka. Esmeralda rozwinęła kartkę i przeczytała. -I co trudno było? Ale prawie cel się zdobyło. Zatem krzyknijcie Psi Patrol górą! A skarb znajdziecie po tym nie długo. Psiaki nie czekając chwilę krzyknęły: -PSI PATROL GÓRĄ! Chwilę odczekały, aż z dołu wystrzelono wielkie pudełko, a po pieski przyleciał Patrolot. Psiaki weszły do pojazdu. Słońce było już bliskie zachodu. ''' -Ciekawe co to jest!- ucieszyła się Mufin. -Nie wiem.- odparła Aurora.-Ryder, za ile będziemy w obozie?- spytała. -Za chwilkę.- odpowiedział brunet. -Oki.- odpowiedziała sunia i przytuliła się do Sage'a. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Aurory. '''Wylądowali. I zeskoczyli. Rozpalili ognisko i piekąc kiełbaski i pianki otworzyli skrzynię. W niej okazały się, że schowane jest multum przekąsek. -MMM!- ucieszyły się pieski. -Są i chipsy!- oblizała się Dilara. -Patty! Jest czekolada! - zawołał Roger zaglądając do pudełka. -O dzięki z info!- odparła sunia. -Co jeszcze...-dodała Frugo i zauważyła mini lodówkę. Otworzyła nią a w niej była pizza. -O tak!- ucieszyła się. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty. Psiaki usiadły na konarach. A Ardo wyjął gitarę. ' -Będziesz grał!- ucieszyła się Tomira i go liznęła. '''Psiaki zarumienił się. I zaczął grać. ' ''Ardo gra muzykę Vindsvept Lake of Light Psiaki śpiewały razem z nim. Iskry z ogniska szły w powietrze. A psiaki siedziały na konarach oglądając gwiazdy. Pary wtuliły się w siebie. A przyjaciele i przyjaciółki robili ,,falę". ''' * Zmiana sceny znaczek Ardo. ''Ardo kończy grać. Psiaki rozeszły się do namiotów.' -Ej dziewczyny! Zagramy w pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Skye. -O TAK!- odparła Everest.-Tylko powiedzmy naszym ukochanym, że dziś nie będzie nas.-Możemy pójść do namiotu osobnego Katie. - dodała. -Ok. Ja lecę się jej zapytać. - powiedziała Oliana i pobiegła. Po chwili wróciła. -Chodźmy dziewczyny! Zgodziła się i pomogłam jej już postawić namiot.- odparła sunia. -Ok, ja wezmę wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy.- powiedziała Viki i pobiegła. Namiot Katie był rzeczywiście kolosalny. Zapaliły jasne lampki ledowe. Chwilę później z wielkim kartonem przyszła Viki. -Ok, mamy butelkę by kręcić?- zapytała Velari. -Ja mam! - odpowiedziała Hope.-Przygotowałam się wcześniej.- zaśmiała.-Mogę kręcić?- spytała. -Pewnie.- odpowiedziała Katie. Suczka zakręciła wypadło na Slend. -Slend pytanie czy wyzwanie?- spytała Jack Rusell Terier. -Wyzwanie!- odpowiedziała Slend. -Hmm...wiem! Pójdź w krzaki i znajdź pierwszy lepszy przedmiot lub rzecz a potem to chociaż ugryź i zjedz. -Ee...ok.- odezwała się i wyszła z namiotu. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Hope. Slend wyszła z namiotu i zaczęła przeszukiwać krzaki. Nic nie było prócz liści. Wtem... -Oj chyba Ci podziękuje Rubble.- odparła zadowolona i wzięła przedmiot. Weszła do środka i z tyłu niezauważalnie go zauważyła. ' -Co masz?- zapytała się Danger. -A mogę podziękować Rubble' owi bo znalazłam chipsy!- odparła i zjadła jedno z nich.- Teraz ja kręcę.- powiedziała. '''Butelka wypadła na Shadę. ' -Shada. Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- spytała Kundelka. -Hmm...Wyzwanie! - odpowiedziała Samojed. -Pójdź do Tayro i powiedz mu, że Slenderman jest w lesie i przytul się do niego.- powiedziała Slend. -Ok.- potwierdziła biała sunia i wyszła z namiotu. -TAYRO! TAYRO! - zawołała. '''Border Collie szybko wyskoczył z namiotu. -Co co jest?- spytał przerażony. -Chyba widziałam Slendermana...-odparła Samojed. -Spokojnie masz mnie tutaj.- pocieszył.- Nie pozwolę by coś Ci się stało. - pocieszał. Wtem Shada przytuliła się do niego. Psiak zarumienił się. Wcześniej suczki dały znak Amber by nagrywała. ' -Ok...to ja lecę.- odparła speszona biała sunia. -Ale?- zaczął Border Collie. -Wybacz...grałam w butelkę...to zwykły żart.- stuliła uszy i pysk spuściła do tyłu. -O...jest w porządku.- próbował pocieszyć piesek.-Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebowała to mów!- dodał. -Dzięki. - uśmiechnęła się Shada i pobiegła. '''Weszła do namiotu i zakręciła butelką. Wypada na Patty. ' -Patty! Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- spytała Samojed. -Dawaj wyzwanie.- zaśmiała się. -Ok...Zatem jutro cały dzień bądź blisko Rogera.- odparła. -E...ok...- odezwała się Łajka Jakucka i zakręciła. Wypadło na Dilarę. -JEJ! Dobra pytanie czy wyzwanie?- spytała Patty. -Hmmm...wyzwanie.- udawała zamyślenie Malinois. -Dobra! Przez ten wieczór wszystko co powiesz zakończ wypowiedź mówiąc" nuggetsy z kurczaka".- odparła śmiejąc się Łajka Jakucka. -No dobra! Nuggetsy z kurczaka! HA HA!! Sorki, ale nie mogę, nuggetsy z kurczaka.- odpowiedziała Dilara i zwinęła się ze śmiechu. '''Dilara zakręciła butelką. Wypadło na Ashirę. -Ashira! Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- spytała. -Może pytanie? - zaproponowała Lwica. -Ok...Co wnerwia Cię w Killen'ie, nuggetsy z kurczaka?- zapytała Malinois. -Hmmm...-podrapała się łapą Lwica. - WIEM! Flirtowanie jego z Tobą, takie nie usilne. - odpowiedziała nie ukrywając śmiechu lwica, pokręciła butelką. Butelka zatrzymała się losując Shiraz. ''' -Shiraz, pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Lwica. -Hmm...pytanie!- odpowiedziała Canini. -Dobra! Wskocz na konar i zawyj do księżyca.- powiedziała Ashira. -Okey.- zamerdała suczka, wyszła. Wskoczyła na konar i stając zawyła z całych sił do księżyca, zeskakując wbiegła do namiotu. Z zewnątrz słychać był tylko jęk samczyków. '''Shiraz zakręciła butelką. Wypadło na Werix. -Werix! Moja droga Werix...pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Shiraz. -Wyzwanie! - odezwała się Nowofundland. -Znajdziesz w pudełku glony do suszi zatem...zjedz je! - dodała Canini. -Oki doki.- odparła i zaglądając do pudełka wzięła je i zjadła. -I?- spytała Zuzia. -Mogą być. - odpowiedziała Werix i zakręciła butelką. Butelka zatrzymała się na Lavii. ''' -Lavio, hmm...pytanie czy wyzwanie?- spytała czarno- biała suczka. -Pytanie.- odezwała się Bolończyk. -Czy wolałabyś spędzić dzień w błocie czy też na poligonie?- spytała Nowofundland. -Ech...może poligon...- odparła z westchnieniem biała sunia, po czym pokręciła butelką. * Zmiana sceny. '''Suczki miały wiele dobrej zabawy. Malowały sobie pazurki, stroiły się, no dobra prócz twardych suczek, choć z trudem udało się robić im kilka kreacji. Katie patrzy na zegarek i już jest po północy. Victoria leży na plecach i się śmieje. -Dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłam.- zachichotała. -Powinnyśmy robić to częściej. - zasugerowała leżąc Tomira. -Dobry pomysł! - przyznała Casandra. -Tja...niby fajnie, ale strojenie.- rzuciła Skipper. -Oj, dałyście radę.- próbowała pokrzepić Rozalia. -Dobra, by nie psuć atmosfery ktoś chce popcorn?- spytała Amy. -*Yawn* Chyba nie...jadłyśmy...chce Wam się spać? - spytała wyciągając Nytrae. Zmęczone sunie pokiwały głowami. Katie wyłączyła lampkę. ''' -Dobranoc, Wam wszystkim. - odparła Colette. -Dobranoc.- odezwały się suczki. '''Poszły spać...oprócz Patty i Dilary, chciały przyszła godzina by zrobić żart Killen'owi i Zorro. Wyszły z namiotu. Z namiotu Scared Schantal znalazły parę strasznych fluorescencyjnych masek. Jednakże przed ich dwoma namiotami najpierw naprężyły linkę i wbiły dwa kołki, które ją trzymały. Zbudowały na szybko pułapkę, która miała ich pociągnąć do góry, było ciężko, gdyż znajdowali się na leśnej polanie, a na środku nie było drzew. Lecz za pomocą jeden z kłód, którą wbiły w ziemię się udało. Wtem Dilara uderzyła ogonem w patelnię a Patty biła łapami w bęben. Dwa psiaki wyszły przerażone z namiotu. -Idziemy?- spytał się Roger. -Nie wiem zawsze w horrorach, ktoś wychodzi a potem ginie. - odparł zestresowany Killen. -No, dobra, ale każdy wie, że upiory nie istnieją, tak jak duchy.- odpowiedział zuchowato Roger.-Pomyśl Patty i Dilara mogą być zagrożone. - dodał. -NO TAK!! To chodźmy!- zerwał się Malinois. Wtem jeden z nich stanął na linkę i polecieli do góry jak z procy! I złapani byli w siatkę. -MÓWIŁEM!! - syknął Killen. Wtem krzaki się zatrzęsły. Wyskoczyły z nich dwa pieski w maskach, miały przy sobie sztuczną broń. -O NIE!!! UGH! Słuchajcie jak zrobicie coś dziewczynom to po Was! Macie do-czynienia z psem od szukania bomb na lotnisku i negocjatorem! - zagroził Roger. Wtem sunie ukazały sztuczną broń i przystawiły do siatki. I przekrzywiły głowy i tylko się patrzyły. ''' -Eee...okey!- zaczęli zaniepokojeni. '''Usłyszeli jak spust został pociągnięty. Przed tym próbowali się mocować i wili się. Po wystrzale otworzyli oczy. -Żyjemy?- zapytali zdziwieni. Maski zostały ściągnięte i oczom ukazały się śmiejące Dilara i Patty. ''' -Mamy Was! -ryknęły śmiechem. -Eee...- zaniemówili Killen i Roger. - Dobrze, że jesteście całe.- odparli po chwili. -Wasze miny. - dochodziła do siebie Patty. -Możecie nas wziąć na dół?- spytał Roger. -Pewnie. - odpowiedziała Dilara z przerwami śmiechu po czym scyzorykiem ścięła siatkę. -Dzięki. - odparł Killen czule i zbliżył się do suni tamta zmarszczyła czoło i odsunęła się po czym odepchnęła go łapą a tamten przeturlał się i wpadł na dochodzącego do siebie Roger'a. '''Dwa pieski wstały i oszołomione potrząsnęły głowami. Ruszyli powoli do namiotów, ale pod koniec odwrócili się. -Dobranoc dziewczyny.- odparli czule. -Eee...dobranoc.- odpowiedziały zmieszane Dilara i Patty. Dwa pieski wskoczyły do namiotów i szybko poszły spać. Wtem Dilara otworzyła pysk w przeciągłym ziewnięciu. ' -Idziemy spać?- spytała się Patty. -Dobry pomysł.- odpowiedziała Malinois i pobiegły w kierunku namiotu suczek. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty '''W namiocie Slend miała problemy z zaśnięciem. Co chwila się przekręcała na bok i intensywnie myślała. Nieoczekiwanie do głowy wpadł jej pomysł by zrobić żart pieskom z udziałem jej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Wstała delikatnie i pyskiem trąciła Tomisę. ' -Psst! Tomisa! Psst.- budziła Kundelka. -Hm?- zapytała na pół sen suczka Wilczaka Saarloosa. -Chodź do mnie do namiotu.- zasugerowała Slend i wyszła za nią podążyła wiernie jej przyjaciółka. 'Otworzyły wejście i gdy wślizgnęły się zasunęły je. Powiesiły lampkę na gwoździu u góry. ' -Zatem?- zamerdała ogonem Tomisa. -Mam plan...na żart.- udzieliła odpowiedzi z tajemniczym uśmiechem samiczka. -Uuuu! Jaki?- podskoczyła Tomisa. -Otóż, któraś z nas wyskoczy z krzaków ubrudzona sztuczną krwią i powie, że została zaatakowana przez Jeffa, druga zaś przebierze się za niego i kiedy panienki dostaną szału ze strachu ja wyskoczę z tyłu. - zakończyła opowiadać. -Mega! Jeżeli chcesz ja mogę się ubrudzić sztuczną krwią.- powiedziała merdając ogonem Tomisa i przybiła ze Slend piątkę. -Zatem w torbie znajdziesz paczuszkę.- odezwała się Slend i obie podeszły do owej torby. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Tomisy. '''Księżyc nadal świecił wysoko. A noc była bardzo cicha. Wtem krzaki się poruszyły i wyskoczyła z nich Tomisa, specjalnie zawyła z udawanego bólu. We wszystkich namiotach zapaliły się światła i wyskoczyły pieski. Gdy Tomira wyszła z namiotu twarz suczki oblał strach. -TOMISA! SIOSTRZYCZKO! - krzyknęła Tomira biegnąc w stronę za nią zmartwiony Ardo. Starsza siostra suczki z wiankiem, wydała odgłos krztuszenia się. -Co się stało? - zapytała Sherda wybiegając z namiotu. -J-Jeff mnie z-zaatakował.- powiedziała, udając spazm przechodzący przez nią. -Jaki Jeff?- zapytał śpiący Victor. -J-Jeff the killer.- udzieliła odpowiedzi Wilczak Saarloosa, przyspieszyła oddech i przestała w pewnym momencie oddychać. Delikatne suczki zaczęły piszczeć ze strachu. Lavia zaskomliła i przytuliła się do Carlie'go. Slend zachichotała z krzaków, jednak poczuła, że to nie będzie odpowiedni moment. Zatem zaszeleściła w krzakach. -Co to było?- spytała przerażona Colette, wycofała się do tyłu, przytulając się do Maximusa, który polizał sunię po głowie. Slend niezauważalnie doskoczyła do innych krzaków. Victoria stuliła uszy i głośno zapiszczała. Gray podszedł do niej, Syberian Husky przytuliła się do psa. Kundelce w krzakach o to chodziło byli skupieni na innej części krzaków, odwróceni plecami do niej. Naszykowała się do skoku, odbiła się od podłoża. Niektóre suczki pisnęły. Na żartującej suni, widać było maskę i ściekającą krew. Chwilę doskakiwała do panienek napędzając im niezłego stracha. Po czym Tomisa zaczęła drgać. -Żyje!- oznajmił Kajtek. -Pff! HA HA HA HA!- gruchnęła Wilczak Saarloosa śmiechem.- Oczywiście, że żyje! To był żart! - dopowiedziała, Slend zdjęła maskę zaczęły tarzać się po ziemi ze śmiechu. -Te miny! Niezapomniane.- skwitowała Kundelka z czarną chustą na szyi. Delikatne suczki uśmiechnęły się nerwowo i wróciły do namiotu, gdzie była Katie. Twardsze suni, obejrzały się przez ramię, posyłając Tomisie i Slend dumne spojrzenie. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Tomisy Dwie sunie, które pozostały oporządziły się i wróciły do namiotu. Wczesnego ranka zadzwonił Ryder -Psi Patrol zbiórka przy namiotach! - zawołał brunet. Psiaki wyskoczyły ochoczo z namiotów. Nawet Katie wyszła. -Jesteśmy Ryder sir!- oznajmił Chase. -Pieski! Postanowiłem, że dziś przenocujemy przy jeziorku, nie daleko stąd. - oznajmił chłopak. -Czyli musimy spakować namioty?- spytał Matt. Brunet pokręcił głową. -Nie, wziąłem dodatkowe pary. Robo- pies, zostanie i będzie pilnował w razie czego obozowiska. Jednak teraz przyda się nam najnowszy wynalazek Vitani! Vitani wyprężyła dumnie klatkę piersiową, merdając ogonem. Pobiegła do swojego namiotu i wyciągnęła. ' -Możecie iść.- skinęła głową Alays. Ekipa Psiego Patrolu i przyjaciele psiaków rozpierzchli się. W końcu spakowali się, w razie czego wzięli swoje stroje i plecaki. Robo- pies włączył niewidzialne pole ochronne przy obozowisku i zaczął ulepszać coś w kokpicie Patrolowca. '''Gdy pieski doszły na miejsce, drzewa były tylko z tyłu. Stali na trawiastym brzegu, parę metro dalej zieloną trawę zastąpił żółty piasek. Przed nimi rozciągało się jezioro, gdzieniegdzie wystawały wysokie trawy. Tamaskan Dog, będąca zastępczynią Chase'a wskazała ogonem na Nicki, by pomogła rozstawić i wskazać pieskom dobre miejsce na namioty. Nadal słońce wschodziło, gdyż kiedy wyruszali był ciemny świt. Postanowili rozłożyć przenośny stół. Zuzia nałożyła z Vittem i Stefanem przekąski. Sage liznął Aurorę po uchu. ' -Hej pieski! Pomożecie rozkładać mi ten namiot wodny?- zapytała Savannah. -Ja na pewno kochanie!- odezwał się Kaito i ruszył do suni. Zack skończył pić wodę i pobiegł pomóc siostrze. Trzy pieski nadmuchały wielki żółty namiot wodny. -Wooow!- pochwalił Maxis merdając ogonem. -Można wejść?- spytała Mufin. -Pewnie! Każdy może.- odezwał się Zack. 'Maluchy wskoczyły do środka. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kaita Rozdział 3 'W południe większość ekipy pluskała się w wodzie, Zuzia przygotowała pyszne sorbety. Psiaki nadał miały wielką frajdę. Kiedy słońce zaczęło powoli zachodzić. Ekipa Psiego Patrolu nadal postanowiła się bawić. Gray i Victoria bawili się ze sobą. ' ''Początek muzyki: Britney Spears Criminal (SØF Cover): ) '' '''Gerberian Shepsky wywrócił Syberian Husky. Na szczęście wylądowała na miękkim piasku. Złapał ją, mówiąc: -Mam Cię! Machnęła ogonem, po czym polizała pieska w ucho. Carlie ganiał się z Lavią po całej plaży. W końcu suczki z impetem wpadła do wody, wskoczyła na jego plecy i polizała po łebku. Rossita i Solo urządzili grę, polegającą na tym, że jedno wybija drugie w powietrze, po czym wpada do wody. Przyszła kolej kiedy córka Lady i Vitta miała wybić męża. Trochę się zestresowała, że nie wyjdzie jej. Jednak przy swoim futerku poczuła bliskość psa. -Dasz radę.- powiedział czule. Rossita pocałowała go, kiwnęła po tym dziarsko głową. Mix Rottweilera i Szpica udał się na skraj. Wyskoczyła, wybijając dość wysoko psa w górę. Z wielkim pluskiem wylądował w wodzie. Z drugiego brzegu oglądała Athena, zawyła radośnie kiedy brat przed wpadnięciem do jeziora zademonstrował salto. Skye siedziała przy brzegu. Do niej dosiadł się Marco polizał ją po łebku. Jednak zaraz podrapał się. Koniec muzyki. '' -Coś mnie ugryzło! Mam nadzieję, że to nie komary!- dodał Pinczer Średni. -Tato! Mamo! Co się stało?- zapytali Eve i Josh. Cockapoo spojrzała z czułością i współczuciem na męża. -Hmmm...- zastanowiła się Sunset z dala. -Mogę zawołać Youki, lub Patty jeżeli chcecie.- zasugerowała. '''Skye i Marco kiwnęli głowami. Sunset pognała, szukając Łajki Jakuckiej albo Lisicy. Zastała Youki rozmawiającą z Rocky'm. ' -Marca chyba ugryzł komar.- wydyszała. Lisiczka kiwnęła głową. Wskoczyła do namiotu, szybko założyła strój, pobiegła do psa. Do dwójki psów doszli Amy, Eco i Viggo. Rocky zamerdał ogonem na widok swych szczeniaków. W tym samym czasie medyczka wyjęła maść i posmarowała ukąszenie. ''' -Nie drap, tylko.- zaleciła. Marco skinął głowę w przytaknięciu, ale zaraz wykrzywił pysk kiedy poczuł swędzenie. '''Słońce zaszło. Mimo to, widać było jeszcze niebo i chmurki. Ryder zwołał psiaki przy stole. Stefan podał przysmak dnia! Oraz napoje. -Mmm....-pochwaliła Dilara oblizując pysk. Spojrzała w stronę Patty, suczce także smakowało. Vojtek pałaszował pianki, a potem sos. Trochę sosu zostało mu na nosku. Cloe zachichotała, wylizując cały nosek Dobermana. Thunder liznęła Smava, psiak zamerdał ogonem. Zagasili ognisko. Noc królowała na niebie. Udali się do namiotów. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rossity. '''Rusty zamrugał, wstał obok niego spała słodko i smacznie Sally. Boki falowały w spokojnym oddechu. Powietrze było bardzo duszne. A kiedy wyszedł z namiotu, uderzyło go jeszcze gorętsze powietrze. Postanowił wskoczyć na chwile do jeziora. Księżyc wznosił się wysoko na widnokręgu. Prawie był w pełni. Spojrzał się w dal. Miał wrażenie, że z chmur wydobywa się światło i słyszy grzmoty! Chciał pobiec szybko po radar i upewnić się, jednak ciągle odwrócony był do tyłu. Wywrócił się. Cały znajdował się w wodzie. Jednak bez ociągania wstał, otrzepał futro. Wbiegł do namiotu założył strój. ' -Ruf! Ruf! Radar!- szczeknął cicho. Narzędzie wykonało komendę Nadciągała burza, nie była wielka, jednak nadal niebezpieczna. -Powinienem, powiedzieć to Ryderowi. - oznajmił. Wbiegł do jego namiotu.-Ryder, Ryder! sapanie. Nadchodzi burza!- wysapał. 'Chłopak zerwał się. Zawiadomił ekipę Psiego Patrolu. ' -Pieski! Pieski! Nadciąga burza! Musimy zbierać się.- zarządził. Przeznaczył aby prace nadzorowali strażacy i policjanci. 'Nie długo potem, złożyli się. Na szczęście w porę bo burza była coraz bliżej. Gdzieś w wodę uderzył piorun piorun liniowy! Niektóre szczeniaczki i suczki pisnęły. Zerwał się wiatr. Grzmiało coraz bliżej. Nagle Max upadł, potykając się o leżącą gałąź. Lucy zahamowała, pomagając wstać Labradorowi. Szybko dobiegli do grupy. Drogę torował brunet. ' -Szybciej! - pospieszył zmartwiony Lenny. Ryder rozkazał by Robo- Pies wyłączył pole siłowe. -Za 3, 2...1!- odliczał mężczyzna. Gwałtownie wpadli na polanę. Robot zamknął pole za nimi. Psiaki dyszały. Weszły do namiotów, które rozłożyły na początku pobytu. Z trudem zasnęły. Na polanie siedział tylko, Rusty towarzyszyło mu światło ogniska, oraz Sally! Wiernie siedząc. W końcu kładąc się przy Labradorze zasnęła. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Sally. 'Następnego dnia nad ranem nie było dalszego sensu aby pole zostawało włączone. Dlatego Robo-Pies wyłączył je. Plany się popsuły, gdyż po burzy deszcz padał. Postanowiły pooglądać przenośnią telewizję. Leciał maraton Apollo- super psa. Krople deszczu odbijały się i spływały po ścianach namiotu dając uspokajający odgłos. Niektórzy korzystali z przekąsek, które leżały w torbach namiotu. Jednak szczeniętom, nie chciało się leżeć bezczynnie. Wyszły na dwór. Polanka usiana była w kałużach. Ally skoczyła do jednej z nich ochlapując Rashtę i Rumbera! Rodzeństwo otrzepało się i pognało radośnie za sunią. Hopper doskoczył. Wpadając nie chcąco BeautyBelle, styknęli się nosami. Wkrótce wszystkie małe pieski, tak się bawiły. Amy zdziwiona hałasem zmartwiona z Clif'em brakiem ich dzieci w namiocie wyszli. Zauważyli szalejące szczenięta. Rzucili się w wir zabawy. Wkrótce cały Psi Patrol wyściubił nosy i dołączyli do gry. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Cloe -Pieski, wiem, że macie świetną zabawę. - zaczął Ryder.- Lecz jutro wyjeżdżamy. - dodał. -Ooo...szkoda. - zwiesiła głowę Kaliana. -Ale możemy to zakończyć świetnym ogniskiem.- dodał. -TAK! - pokiwała ochoczo Hera. 'Przygotowania były huczne. Ugotowano przekąski. Kiedy się ściemniło, Psi Patrol i przyjaciele zgromadzili się wokół wielkiego ogniska. Ardo zaczął zabawę, od gry na gitarze. Mira zamerdała radośnie ogonem patrząc na rodziców. Potem wjechał katering. Sugestią słowiańskich piesków było aby zatańczyli wokół palącego sję ogniska. Tak też zrobili. Utworzyli ogromniaste koło. Płomienie wyrzucaly iskry w powietrze. Dawno tak się nie bawili. Trzeba przyznać iż nie tylko było wielkie ze względów przygotowań, hucznej zabawy ale i gabarytów. Zabawy trwały do północy. Kiedy położyli się spać dawno było po pierwszej. Ryder wstał jako pierwszy zebrał ekipę, zabrali rzeczy. Wskoczyli do Patrolowca. Pogoda nie uległa zmianie. Ostatni raz pyszczki piesków przez szyby zwilżone kroplami oglądały miejsce ich dawnego obozowiska. Corrlie zrobił zdjęcie pożegnalne, Amber zaś kontynuowała vlog. ' '''KONIEC Galeria Pups and camping .jpg Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinek 9 Kategoria:Odcinki 9 Kategoria:Lir Kategoria:Sarah Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Nicki Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Jackie Kategoria:Beeck Kategoria:Luka Kategoria:Domingo Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Snowstorm Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Mira Kategoria:Rambo Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Spring Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Kiltt Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Find Kategoria:West Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Frugo Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Vitani Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Play Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Rozalia